Boku no Shugotenshi
by 13CC
Summary: Wiz is Daisuke's clone. Dark, Dai's best friend, finds Wiz at a hospital and brings him to live with Daisuke. DarkDai, onesided WizDark It's better than it sounds. I can't think of a good summary. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

_13CC: Here's another piece of writing from me! Sorry I haven't updated my other stories in so long, but I can't really concentrate on them. I'm not sure why..._

"Emiko-san we need you to sign to these papers for us," A doctor said handing the young woman a small stack of papers.

Emiko was pregnant with her first child. She and Kosuke were sitting next to each other in small office-like room. She was dabbing tears from her eyes with a handkerchief.

"But what if my baby does survive and is born without any problems?" Emiko asked trying not to think of how small the chances were of her child living.

"Then we will keep the clone and let it grow. Of course it will be in a vegetable state. That way if your baby ever needs any organs- or anything- we can harvest them from the clone."

"The clone will never wake up though, right?" Kosuke asked speaking for the first time since they had arrived there.

"Of course not," The doctor said with a smile.

**6 Years Later**

"Mommy!" Daisuke cried running into the kitchen and grabbing onto his mother's skirt. He tugged at it frantically as though whatever it was could not wait.

"What is it?" Emiko laughing seeing the urgent expression on her young son's face.

"What's a clone?"

"Where did you hear that word?" Emiko asked trying not to let Daisuke hear the fear in her voice.

"On the news. Daddy was watching it and I heard that a clone got out of a vegetable," Daisuke said losing interest in the conversation and looking around for something to play with.

_Got out of a vegetable? Oh it got out of it's vegetable state! I hope Daisuke never finds out about his clone. He would be so sad to know that there was someone that would never be able to live a normal life just because Daisuke was born._

**2 Years Later**

"Be careful at the park. As soon as you're finished feeding the ducks near the pond I want you to come straight home. Understand?" Emiko was wrapping a scarf around an eight year old Daisuke's neck.

"Yeah I know Mom. Where's that box of bread crumbs?" Daisuke looked around while his mother buttoned up his coat. It was fall, but quickly changing to winter. Cold winds now blew past every day. Despite the warm looking sun that was shining, it was pretty cold out.

"Here Dai," Emiko handed him the bread crumbs. "Be safe."

"Bye Mom," Daisuke gave his mother a hug before pulling open the front door and heading down to the park.

It was only his third time going down by himself and he was excited. Today he was going to feed the ducks that swam in Goldfish Pond. As the young boy walked down the street he held his box tightly in both hands so he wouldn't drop it. He felt very grown up being able to go out on his own. Even if it was just for a few minutes.

The walk was not long and soon Daisuke was standing on the bridge that crossed over the center of the pond. Ice was beginning to form around the edges of the water.

The young red head set to work and opened his box of bread crumbs. He stuck his arm out over the pond and began to pour the crumbs into the water. He paused to watch the ducks for a bit, but the ducks weren't there.

Puzzled, he walked to the other side of the bridge to see if maybe the ducks were on the other side of the pond. Nope. What if they were hiding under the bridge?

There were two hand railings, each at different heights. One was at Daisuke's waist, for children, while the other was at his shoulders, for adults.

Daisuke put his bread crumbs down and carefully climbed up so that he was standing on the children's railing. Then he hooked his hands on to the adult railing and leaned over to try and see if the ducks were hiding under the bridge. He couldn't see so he leaned farther. A bit farther.

He felt himself start to slip. He tried to get back up, but the railing was to smooth. The young boy slid right over it into the freezing pond. The icy water bit into his skin and weighted down his clothes so that he couldn't swim back up.

His heart beat increased as he struggled to get up from the bottom of the pond which he was now sitting on. What if no one had seen him fall? Was he going to die here? His mother would be so sad. There has to be a way to-

A pair of arms wrapped around him under his arms. They tried to tug him up but his coat was to heavy. Daisuke's lungs were beginning to burn from lack of oxygen. The strange pair of hands grabbed the front of his coat of ripped it off. Then they circled him again and pulled him up.

Daisuke broke the surface and gasped for air. The arms continued to pull him to the bank of the pond. Once there they finally let him go so that he could see his rescuer.

Still panting Daisuke looked up and saw a boy about his own age, a little older, with long-ish purple hair and purple eyes to match. He was panting as well, but smiled at Daisuke in a way that said, 'It's going to be okay.'

When the two of them had finally caught their breath Daisuke began to shiver. His coat was at the bottom of the pond and there was no way he was going to go and it. The boy was also missing his coat. Daisuke looked around and saw a coat on the bridge. It must belong to the boy.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Daisuke," Daisuke said trying not to shiver. The boy must have noticed for he got up and ran over to the bridge bringing the coat back with him.

"My name's Dark. We can share my coat and I'll bring you home."

"Okay."

"Where do you live?"

**6 Years Later**

Dark was walking through the halls of the hospital looking for room 453. His mother was there. She had been sick for a long time and everyday after school Dark would come to visit her. She always seemed so happy to see him. It didn't matter that he came everyday. Her face would always light up and she would smile.

Tonight Emiko was going out so Dark and Daisuke were going to go to the movies and then he was going to sleep over at Daisuke's house. He could still remember the first time he and Daisuke met. It was at Goldfish Pond...

Dark told all of this to his mother. She couldn't speak herself because of her illness so Dakr would sit with her a talk for an hour. Sometimes his mother would write things on a piece of paper, but most of the time she just listened.

Once five o'clock rolled around Dark said goodbye to his mother and left the room. He was really hungry and had skipped lunch at school so that he and Daisuke could go into the art room and work on this painting that Daisuke was doing. Dark had gone to because Daisuke was painting a picture of him.

Dark decided to go to the food court and get something to eat before going to Daisuke's house. It wasn't to far from his mom's room, but it was the opposite direction that he usually went. For some reason Dark had only been this way a couple of times before. And both times it was to get some food when he had skipped lunch.

On the way there Dark read the signs on the walls next to the doors. One of them said Children's Play Place. That was where the kids went who weren't to sick to get up and play. There were three big windows that allowed people to look in the room. As he walked by Dark looked in the windows watching the kids playing.

He looked over to the corner of the room and saw- Daisuke? sitting cross legged with a kid in his lap and another one hanging off his shoulder. Apparently he was reading them a book. Since when had Daisuke been a volunteer at the hospital? Well- at least now they can walk home together.

Dark looked at Daisuke again. Something seemed different about him. His hair! It wasn't as spiky as usual. It seemed like he had actually tried to brush it today. He must have gotten a hair cut too because it looked shorter.

"I'll get him after I eat," Dark decided continuing on his way to the food court. He grabbed an apple and a soda. He quickly devoured both and then headed back to the Children's Play Place to find Daisuke.

Dark looked in the window and saw a nurse in there. She said something and all of the children got up and went back to their rooms. At least that's were Dark assumed they were going. Daisuke started to go with them. He walked past Dark as though he didn't even recognize him! The purple haired teen would not stand for that! He grabbed Daisuke's shoulder and pulled him away from the other kids.

"Daisuke what are you doing here?" Dark asked. Daisuke looked up at him surprised.

"I'm not Daisuke."

"You're not? Oh sorry. You look just like my best friend," Dark said turning to leave.

"You're Dark aren't you?"

"What? How do you know my name?" He turned back to the boy.

"I have dreams about a boy named Dark. I think it's you."

"Why are you in the hospital?"

"They said I have amnesia. Lately though, I've been having dreams about- oh why am I telling you this? I'm sorry. I'll just go," The boy started to walk away, but Dark pull a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Something weird's going on here and I want to find out what. First of all I'm going to call Daisuke to make sure you guys really are different people."

"Okay. The phones are over here," The boy said leading the way to some pay phones.

Dark dropped some change in and dialed Daisuke's number. "Hi Emiko is Daisuke there?"

"_Yes, hold on a minute Dark. Daisuke! Dark is on the phone!"_

"_Hello?"_

Click. Dark hung up the phone. Then he turned to the boy. "Okay so you and Daisuke aren't the same person. I swear you look _just_ like him. What's your name by the way?"

"Wiz."

"Wiz? Okay Wiz you were going to tell me about those dreams you have?"

"Can you help me?"

"Huh?"

"I need to get out of this hospital. I don't have any family, at least that's what the doctors said, I don't even think they bothered to look though, and I've been having these weird dreams about _you_. I've never even met you before! Now you're here, so I think that I'm supposed to go with you."

"... hmm," Being the reckless not-thinking-things-through kinda person that Dark was, it didn't take him long to decide on what to do. "Okay. I'll sneak you out alright?"

Wiz smiled and nodded.

"Put this on," Dark took his coat off and put it on Wiz. "Good enough. I'm going to call you Daisuke while we're walking out. You just act like we're best friends okay?"

"Okay!"

"We're going to his house right now. I want him to see you. His parents are out for the night and I was gonna sleep over. You can stay too. He won't mind," Dark said walking past the front desk and out the door with Wiz next to him.

"That was easy!"

"Wow!" Wiz said happily. "I don't remember being outside."

"It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to see the look on Dai's face when he sees you! You guys must be long lost twins or something."

_13CC: There's the first chapter! Next chapter they arrive at Daisuke's house! What will his reaction be to seeing Wiz? What will Wiz' reaction be to seeing Daisuke? Find out in Chapter Two!_


	2. Chapter Two

_13CC: Here's the second chapter! I updated fast didn't I? I hope you like it!_

Knock, knock, knock!

"Come in," Daisuke said not bothering to turn away from his drawing. He knew it was Dark. As usual the purple haired boy was late coming over.

"Hey Daisuke!" Dark said walking in the red head's room. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Really?" Daisuke asked mildly surprised. At least he had turned around and was looking at Dark. "What is it?"

"Come in Wiz!" Dark said to someone outside the door.

Daisuke's eyes widened as- he walked. A boy who looked exactly like him had just walked through his bedroom door. Dark was trying not to laugh at the expression on Daisuke's face.

Wiz stood next to Dark, who moved away as Daisuke walked over to Wiz. He stared with his mouth slightly open. Slowly he walked around Wiz and then went back to standing in front of him. He cautiously reached out a hand and touched the other boy's cheek. With his other hand he touched his own cheek.

"Who are you?" He whispered. Wiz didn't answer. He was in shock from seeing himself as well. "Dark who is this?" Daisuke asked louder turning to Dark.

"This is Wiz. We have to help him."

"Why does he- ?"

"Look identical to you? I don't know. Weird huh?"

"You're Daisuke Niwa," Wiz said slowly still not taking his eyes off Daisuke's face.

"Yeah."

"How'd you know that Wiz?" Dark asked. He was pretty sure he hadn't said Daisuke's last name when they were talking.

"I don't know. I have these memories. They're not really mine though. I'm not sure how to explain it."

"And the dreams!" Dark piped in. "Tells about the dreams now Wiz. You can sit on Daisuke's bed and tell us everything," Dark said pushing Wiz onto the bed.

"Alright," Wiz said, taking a deep breath. "One day I woke up in this strange room..."

**Wiz' Story:**

I opened my eyes. At first my vision was a bit blurry but then it cleared. The room I was in was very dark. Lifting my hands up I found that there was a glass dome over me. I touched my face and found that I was wearing an oxygen mask.

Laying back I put my feet on the glass and kicked it off. Then I took off the mask.

A nurse heard the smash of the dome hitting the ground. She came running in and saw me sitting there.

'Stay right there,' She said before running back out. When she came back she had a doctor with her. He came over and examined me.

'Can you walk?' He asked. I tried to stand but my legs felt weak and I collapsed. The doctor carried me to an empty hospital room and said that I had just woken up from a coma. He told me that I had amnesia and that my parents were missing. Since I couldn't remember my name they called me Wiz.

**End**

"I had only been at the hospital a few days before Dark found me, but during those days I kept having dreams and remembering stuff that had never happened to me."

"What did you dream about?" Daisuke asked. He seemed by now to have excepted the fact that he and Wiz were identical.

"My dreams were just like my memories only they were more realistic. The last one I had was right before Dark showed up. I had fallen asleep in my room before going to the Play Place to read to the kids. I dreamed that me and Dark were at school. It was lunchtime but we went to the art room instead. I painted a picture of Dark. Then I woke up."

Dark and Daisuke were staring at Wiz like he had two heads. Then they looked at each other. Dark broke the silence by saying, "That really happened. Today at school Daisuke and I skipped lunch so that he could paint a picture of me in the art room."

Now it was Wiz' turn to stare at them.

"You mean my dreams-"

"- are my memories."

"Cool you guys can finish each others sentences!" Dark said.

"Dark what if he's a- a clone?" Daisuke asked.

"I heard on the news that all clones have to have a mark of some kind on the back of their hand..."

Wiz showed them an oddly shaped red mark on the back of his right hand.

"Woa. This is just to weird," Dark said.

"But- I don't have a clone," Daisuke said immediately shooting into denial.

"Apparently you do Dai."

"I'm a clone?" Wiz said. His eyes were filled with tears.

Dark looked at him. "Ah! Don't cry Wiz! It's okay. You're just like a normal person."

"Only I have this to prove that I'm not!" Wiz wailed showing them his hand again.

Daisuke went and sat down next to Wiz on the bed. They looked at each other for a moment. Wiz was trying not to cry. Daisuke was getting tears in his eyes himself, though he wasn't sure why. Without warning Daisuke threw his arms around Wiz and hugged him. Wiz burst into tears and buried his face in Daisuke's chest.

Dark just stood there watching his best friend hug his clone._ How many guys can say they've seen that happen?_

"So what are we going to do about this?" Dark asked leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

Daisuke gave Wiz one final squeeze before releasing him and looking into the boy's eyes. They were a bit red and sort of puffy from crying. "We're going to keep him," Daisuke said. His tone was one that ended the conversation- no questions asked.

"I bet Emiko would let you live here. You can be pretend to be his long lost twin brother," Dark said addressing Wiz. The boy smiled and nodded, wiping his tears away with the back of sleeve.

"Mom won't be home until tomorrow so we should get some sleep. Wiz you can sleep with me in my bed and Dark you can sleep on the coach," Daisuke offered.

"Okay."

Daisuke left to set up the coach for Dark to sleep on.

Dark and Wiz stared at each other for awhile. Dark thought it was weird how they weren't talking, but Wiz seemed content to just stare at him. A long uncomfortable (at least for Dark) silence caused Dark to finally push off the doorframe and go stand in front Wiz. He still had his arms crossed as he studied the smaller boys face. He really was identical to Daisuke.

Wiz stared innocently back at Dark. Dark leaned forward and looked closer at him. "What are you doing?" Wiz asked when Dark's face was about two inches from his own.

"Do you have freckle on the bottom of your foot?"

"Huh?"

Dark rolled his eyes and grabbed Wiz' left foot pulling his sock off. "Daisuke has a freckle on the bottom of his left foot... Woah! You do have one! Alright you and Daisuke are identical- except you brush your hair."

Daisuke walked back in raising an eyebrow at Dark, who was still looking at Wiz' foot. Dark looked at him and smiled. "Okay... you can borrow a pair of my pjs Wiz. Here," Daisuke handed him a pair of his extra pajamas.

"Thanks."

**Really Early the Next Morning**

Wiz woke up first. _Where am I? Oh right. I'm in Daisuke's room. Where's Daisuke? _Wiz tried to roll over but felt someone behind him. _There he is._

Quietly and carefully Wiz crawled out of bed. He opened the door slowly and snuck out. No one was awake as far as he could tell. Dark was on the couch. He could go see Dark. Maybe he was awake by now. Wiz crept into the living room and saw Dark sprawled out on the couch.

The red head knelt down in front of Dark's face hoping that the feeling of someone watching him would wake him up. He moved forward enough so that if Dark felt off the couch they would bang heads so hard both of them would probably get a concussion.

Dark was drooling a bit and he kept twitching leg. It was pretty funny, but Wiz didn't notice because he was busy staring intently at Dark's face. He had a very peaceful expression on. Wiz didn't want to wake him up, that's why he was staring at him so that if he did wake up it wouldn't be Wiz' fault. Well not entirely.

"Mmm," Dark rolled over. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times. "AH!" He jumped backwards seeing a pair of huge red eyes staring at him. "Dai? What are you doing here?"

"Wiz."

"What?"

"I'm Wiz. Not Daisuke."

"... oh. Right. Wiz. Hey what's up?" He asked stretching. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Wiz said sitting back so that Dark could get up. Dark ruffled his hair as walked past. At first Wiz glared at Dark's back, but then he smiled. It felt funny having someone do that. No one had ever really touched him before. Besides Daisuke. Last night he had hugged him. Wiz decided that he liked hugs- and people messing up his hair.

Wiz crawled up on the coach. He lay down where Dark had just been. It was warm and felt inviting. He buried his face in the pillow before rolling over and falling asleep.

Dark walked back into the living room. "Wiz it's 5am! How can you- oh you're asleep. In my spot... I'll go sleep with Dai!"

Dark quietly slipped into Daisuke's room and climbed up the ladder to his bed. The little red head was curled up with a calm expression on his face. His breathing was rhythmic and he looked- well- adorable.

The violet haired teen stayed standing on the ladder. He leaned forward putting his elbows on the side of the bed and resting his chin on his hands.

Daisuke stirred at the disturbance that Dark had caused by leaning on the bed. His red eyes fluttered open.

"Dark?" He asked sleepily. "... go away." He rolled so that his back was facing his friend instead of his face. Dark crawled over the top of Daisuke so that he was now laying in front of the smaller boy.

"Daaark," Daisuke whined rolling over again. Dark got up on his hands and knees, putting one hand in front of Daisuke so that he could lean down in front of him. His head was upside down on Daisuke's pillow as he looked at his friend, wanting him to wake up.

Daisuke opened his eyes glaring.

"You look cute when you glare Dai."

"Stop it!" Daisuke said laughing. He rolled over again, only causing his face to run into Dark's chest. This made the red head laugh more as he snuggled up to the warm lump of Dark that was his best friend.

Dark lay back down wrapping his arms Daisuke. The smaller boy tried to snuggle closer, but he was already as close as he could get.

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke rolled over hearing the voice coming from his door. He didn't want to leave Dark's warm body, but Wiz was standing there rubbing his eyes looking very sleepy.

"Wiz! What is it?" He asked worming his way out of Dark's arms.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too," Dark agreed. "Dai will you make us breakfast?"

"Isn't my mom home yet?"

As if on cue Emiko could be heard in the kitchen yelling, "Daisuke! Breakfast is ready!"

"Be right there! Dark's here and we have- a surprise."

"Ooh a surprise! For me? Hurry up Dai I want to see it!"

Dark laughed. "She'll be surprised alright."

Daisuke hoped off his bed quickly running to the closet and pulling out two pairs of clothes. One for him and one for Wiz. Dark had his own clothes. The boys changed and then walked to the kitchen door. They weren't sure how to break it to Emiko, so they decided that Wiz would go in first, then Dark, then Daisuke.

"Okay Wiz. Go ahead," Daisuke said giving him a gentle push towards the door. Wiz walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the door.

"Good morning Daisuke!" Emiko greeted. Dark walked in behind Wiz and stood next to him. He smiled sweetly to Emiko.

"Ready for the surprise?" He asked giving a big grin and putting an arm around Wiz at the same time.

"Yes of course! What is it?" Emiko asked excitedly.

Daisuke walked in and stood on the other side of Wiz. The smile fell off Emiko's face. It was replaced by a look of pure shock. Why was there suddenly two Daisuke's? She didn't remember giving birth to twins.

_His clone! How did it get here? The doctor said the clone would be in a vegetable state forever._

"Mom this is Wiz," Daisuke said slowly, studying his mother's face as he spoke for any signs of recognition. Anything that would give a clue to what was going on. "He's my clone."

_13CC: I thought this would be a nice spot to leave you. It will be updated as soon as I can! Please review. I hope you liked it!_


	3. Chapter Three

_13CC: Well- I have nothing to say so you can just read._

"Daisuke- how did you-?" Emiko's mouth couldn't seem to form words. A thousand questions were racing through her mind. She couldn't decide which to ask first.

"I found him," Dark said pulling Wiz closer to him. (A/n Remember he has his arm around him from the last chapter) "I was visiting my Mom in the hospital and I saw him reading to some kids. I thought he was Daisuke."

"..." Emiko's face was still shocked and now her mouth was hanging open. _How could this have happened? The clone was never supposed to wake up!_

"Mom," Daisuke started. "Can he stay here and live with us?"

"... yes," Emiko said finally founding her voice. "Yes that's what we'll have to do." Her usual cheery self was coming back quickly. A smile grew on her face as well. "We'll tell everyone that you're Daisuke's long lost twin brother who got separated from you at birth!"

"Okay Mom you can think of a story- we're gonna eat breakfast now," Daisuke pulling Wiz out from under Dark's arm and dragging him towards the table.

Wiz didn't want to taken from Dark. He liked the warm feeling he got when the older boy's arm was around him. He felt protected and happy. Like he and Dark were friends. Maybe they were friends? Did Dark think of Wiz as his friend? He'd have to ask him...

Daisuke ran into the kitchen to get them some food while the other two boys sat down at the table. Emiko walked out to talk to Kosuke about their new "son".

Wiz had his hands folded on his lap and his ankles crossed. Dark sat down next to him, observing the other's position.

"You don't have to sit so proper," Dark said with a laugh. Wiz jumped slightly, not realizing Dark was there. Realizing what he had been told he studied the way Dark sat. One leg was where it should be, in the front of the chair, while the other was on the side of the chair facing Wiz. He had an elbow on the table using his hand to hold his head up as smiled at the little red head.

Wiz mirrored Dark's way of sitting. Moving so that he was facing Dark with his head propped up on his hand. The violet haired boy laughed, causing Wiz to smile and blush slightly.

"That's more like it."

Daisuke came back shortly with three plates of food. One in each hand and the third was balanced on his right arm. He walked quickly over to Dark, bending his knees slightly so that the older boy could take the plate off his arm. Then Niwa put a plate in front of Wiz and sat down putting the final plate in front of himself.

"Mmm! This is really good!" Wiz said taking a bite of scrambled eggs. Daisuke smiled.

"My Mom's a really good cook," Daisuke said. Wiz noticed that he wasn't eating. His fork was pushing the food around his plate, but nothing went to his mouth.

"Why aren't you eating?" Wiz asked. Daisuke looked at him surprised that he had noticed. Dark was to busy stuffing his face to notice anything.

"Not really hungry," Daisuke said with a small shrug hoping Wiz would think it was nothing.

"But we didn't eat dinner last night. You must be hungry," Wiz urged.

"No."

"Eat something," Wiz said spearing a piece of sausage and holding it up in front of Daisuke's mouth, trying to tempt him. By now Dark had finished eating and was watching Wiz in amusement. Daisuke resisted the food that was swaying in front of him. Dark was getting fed up with waiting.

"Just stuff it in his mouth," Dark said. He reached over, his hand wrapped around Wiz' on the fork and stuffed the whole sausage into Daisuke's mouth before he could turn his head away. Reluctantly the boy chewed and swallowed. Dark had a cheesy grin on his face.

Niwa noticed Wiz blushing. He immediately saw why. He smirked and said, "Dark you can let go of his hand now."

"Huh?" Dark looked down and realized he was still holding Wiz' hand. "Oh sorry," He said releasing the smaller hand. Once again Wiz felt sad when the warmth of Dark's body left him. He didn't let it show on his face though. It was strange. He had never felt like this before. Dark was so nice to be around, but he wanted to be closer to the boy.

"Dad?" Daisuke was turned around in his seat next to Wiz. The two other boys followed suit and saw Kosuke standing in the doorway next to Emiko. His eyes were filled with shock, as he stared back and forth between Wiz and Daisuke.

"Which one's mine?" He asked after bit of staring had brought him to the conclusion that the two boys were identical. Dark almost laughed, but covered it with a cough as Daisuke raised his hand.

"This is Wiz," Daisuke said gesturing to the boy beside him.

"My name's Kosuke. I guess you'll be living here with us from on. That is- if you want too?"

Wiz smiled and nodded.

**One Hour Later**

The three of them had gone to the park. It was autumn and pretty chilly out. Luckily Daisuke had two fall coats, so he and Wiz were each wearing one.

Daisuke was wearing a dark red knitted hat with a brown button up coat and matching red mittens. Wiz had a green scarf, a tan button up coat and dark brown gloves. Dark was wearing a black leather coat, and purple scarf.

They were standing on the bridge over Goldfish Pond where Daisuke had fallen in six years ago and met Dark.

Dark was leaning down with his arms crossed on the railing. Daisuke had his arms dangling over the edge and was practically draped over the top of it. Wiz watched them and then stood next to Dark copying the way he was standing. Dark glanced at Wiz from the corner of his eye and smirked. Wiz looked up at him and grinned seeing the smile on Dark's face.

"You're weird kid," Dark said ruffling Wiz' hair. Normally Wiz would be offended by someone saying he was weird, but Dark said it like it was a good thing. And Dark had messed up his hair again so Wiz couldn't be mad at him.

"My Mom said that she's going to enroll you in school. We have today and tomorrow off before school starts again," Daisuke said standing up straight and turning to Wiz.

"I don't want to talk about school right now!" Dark whined. "It's the weekend! Come on let's go get an ice-cream."

"Dark it's almost winter," Daisuke reminded him.

"So?"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's go!" Dark cried grabbing Daisuke's arm an pulling him away. "Come on Wiz!"

Dark got chocolate ice-cream while Daisuke and Wiz got strawberry. Strawberry was both of their favorites. Dark didn't even like chocolate ice-cream so he didn't know why he got it.

"Why did you get chocolate? I thought you hated chocolate," Daisuke said eyeing Dark's ice-cream. Dark shrugged taking another lick. "Does it taste good now?" Dark shook his head. "Then why are you still eating it?"

"My tongue's numb now so I can't taste it anyway."

"But why did you get chocolate in the first place?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it."

"Why didn't you get vanilla or strawberry?"

"Wanna trade?"

"No."

"I'll trade with you," Wiz said offering Dark his strawberry ice-cream.

"Thanks Wiz!" Dark said giving him the chocolate and taking the one being held out to him. "Mmm," Dark licking it. "That's much better."

"Dark..." Daisuke said.

"I'm not taking advantage of him Dai."

Daisuke felt a rain drop hit his hand. He looked up as another hit his nose. Pretty soon it was pouring rain and they were all running as fast as they could back to the Niwa household.

Once they reached Daisuke's house the three boys ran in and quickly shut the door. They stripped off their now wet coats, hats, scarfs and gloves, draping them over the heater. Then they sat down on the couch to watch tv. There wasn't really anything to do today but stay inside and watch movies.

Of course since they wanted to watch tv, nothing was on. So they settled for a documentary on the history of concrete. It was really boring, and matched their moods perfectly.

Emiko walked into the living to see Dark sprawled out on the couch over Daisuke's lap (or was it Wiz?) and Wiz (or Daisuke) was sitting on the floor with his arm resting on his knee while the other leg lay straight out in front of him.

"Kids I got you a movie," Emiko said in a cheery voice holding up a movie case as proof of her good deed. Three heads turned lazily towards her. It took all of them a second to comprehend what she had said, but when they did all faces lit up with smiles and Daisuke (At least Emiko guessed it was Daisuke) jumped up and took the movie from her.

"Thanks Mom!" Definitely Daisuke.

"No problem sweety," Emiko said taking note of what Daisuke was wearing so she wouldn't get him mixed up with Wiz.

Daisuke had a white long sleeved turtle neck and jeans on. Wiz had a pale green long sleeved v-neck shirt and tan pants on. Dark was wearing a tight black t-shirt and faded jeans.

The excited red head popped the movie in and sat back down on the floor where he was before, resuming the same position. Dark sat up, to Wiz' slight disappointment, so that he was now sitting cross legged with his hands planted eagerly on his feet leaning forwards. Wiz brought his knees up, hugging them to his chest.

"What movie did she get?" Dark asked.

"The Grudge," Daisuke said examining the movie case. (A/n In case you haven't heard of that movie 1. You've been living in a closet and 2. It's a really scary movie- freaked me out at least)

**Five Minutes Later**

Wiz was now sitting on Dark's lap getting the life squeezed out of him as the purple haired boy screamed at the dead girl that had just appeared on the screen. Daisuke was on the couch leaning against Dark crushing his arm in a death hug. He was screaming as well. Wiz had no air to scream, therefor just watched in silent horror.

Through the rest of the movies the boys sat like that. Dark and Daisuke would only scream when something scary popped up of course, but Gods could they scream! Who knew that two teenaged boys could scream that loud?

Wiz didn't mind though. Dark had his arms around him the entire movie, so it was worth it to be nearly crushed to death a couple of times.

"Kids time for dinner!" Kosuke said walking in. Unfortunately he walked in rather quietly and startled the already freaked boys. In response to Kosuke's sudden appearance the three of them screamed unbelievably loud and tried to hid behind each other. The result was Wiz had turn around and had his arms around Dark and his face buried in the crock of the older boy's neck. Dark was hugging Wiz tightly, pulling him close to his body with his face buried in the boy's hair. Daisuke had shot behind Dark and was squished between his friend's back and the back of the couch.

Kosuke looked shocked at their reaction to him. After his ears stopped ringing from the screams he started laughing. "Sorry for surprising you like that. Dinner's ready though."

Wiz pulled back and blushed horribly. He crawled off Dark, who was smiling at him, making him blush more.

"Come on Dai," Dark said turning around and lifting Daisuke up, ignoring his protests and kicks. "Dinner time!" He slung Daisuke over his shoulder and walked into the dinning room. Wiz followed closely behind.

After dinner, which consisted of mashed potatoes, corn and steak, the boys were left with a dilemma:

"I'm not showering last! The water will be freezing!" Dark complained.

All of them needed to shower, but no wanted to go last. Daisuke and Wiz had both offered shower last, but Dark said no because it would be to cold. They said he could go last, but, of course, he said no.

"Why don't you two shower together?" Dark asked. "You're exactly the same after all so it shouldn't matter."

Wiz and Daisuke both blushed horribly. "We don't know each that well!" Daisuke stated.

"Then you can shower with me," Dark said.

"But-"

"We're best friends! Besides it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before!"

"... fine. Wiz you can go first. I'll show you where the towels and stuff are," Daisuke said grabbing Wiz and pulling him into the bathroom.

Dark smirked after them and crossed his arms.

Daisuke walked back out a bit later and they heard the water being turned on.

**Wiz' Shower**

Wiz slipped out of his clothes- well, Daisuke's clothes- and stepped into the shower. He let the warm water run down his body, and soak his hair before grabbing one of the shampoo bottles. He popped open the lid and sniffed it. Strawberries. Like Daisuke. This must be the one that he uses.

Pouring some of the bottles clear pink contents into the palm of his hand, Wiz began to scrub his fingers through his hair. It felt good. The water was hot and the shampoo made the whole room smell like strawberries.

When he was finished Wiz turned off the water and stepped out, taking a fluffy white towel to dry himself off with. The warmth of the shower reminded him of Dark.

**Dark and Daisuke's Shower**

Dark was the first one to pull his clothes off. He turned on the water and looked back at Daisuke who was topless, blushing and had his back turned to the older boy. Slowly Daisuke finished undressing and turned around. His face turned bright red when he saw Dark starring at him. (A/n Staring at his face!)

Without a word Dark jumped into the shower quickly wetting his body and hair. Daisuke slipped in more timidly. He was still blushing as he wet his hair and reached for the shampoo bottle. It wasn't there. Dark had it and was pouring some out onto his hand.

Daisuke tuned around and pretended to be getting his body wet, when he felt Dark's fingers scrubbing through his hair. He could smell his strawberry shampoo as well. Dark's smooth hands massaged Daisuke's scalp as they washed his hair.

"Dark-?"

"Your hair's really soft Dai," Dark said simply. Daisuke felt Dark's hands on his shoulders, turning him around. Then they pushed him gently back so that his head was under the flow of the water. Then they once again started to move carefully and gracefully through his hair.

Once he was finished washing all the shampoo out of Daisuke's hair, Dark took the little red head by the arm and pulled him out from under the water. He then turned him around again and grabbed the soap. Before Daisuke could say anything he started to wash the younger boy's back and shoulders.

_13CC: I know I shouldn't leave you here, but I have to! I need more reviews too! So please review!_


End file.
